Yuri Hypnosis Hyjinks
by Thatyuriguy
Summary: A girl named gal travels around, using a Gardevoir to earn the love of every girl she meets.
1. Chapter 1

_I win!_

Gal laughed, her blond hair almost at her waist swaying slightly. It went well with the yellow jacket and skirt she wore.

_Time to try something._

Her opponent, a girl dressed in red by the name of May, laughed as well.

"Good match! That was fun. Your Gallade is-"

"Grace, use hypnosis."  
>"Wait, wha-"<p>

The creature locked eyes with May, a light radiating from it. May watched with growing interest.

"I'm not entirely sure...it..."

Her knees shook and turned to butter. Grace, befitting her name, dashed over and caught her, maintaining eye contact.

"Hm...what to do..."  
>Gal walked over with a look of interest. May's eyes were pink and unfocused.<p>

"Your clothes are extremely tight. You don't know why you wear them. You don't know what they are or how to remove them. The first person to help you do so has your undying love forever. Gotit, Grace?"  
>The Pokemon nodded, stroking the complacent May's hair.<p>

"Good girl."  
>She returned Grace to her pokeball with a smile. It had been her first Pokemon, and she'd been wondering about this since she discovered it had hypnosis. May blinked.<p>

"What just...?"  
>"You fell over. Are you okay?"<br>Feigning a look of concern, Gal helped May to her feet.

"I'm...fine...but!"  
>May clawed at her shirt.<p>

"Agh! This...thing...won't...!"  
>"Let me help you with that."<br>Gal reach over, pulling the shirt over May's head. Beneath was a set of breasts in a cyan bra. They were quite large. _exxxcellent._"Thank you, miss...!"  
>"Hardly. Call me Gal. How about I undress you all the way?"<br>"Really!? Great!"  
>Gal set to work, discarding everything. May was beautiful, from her azure eyes to her wonderful chest to her legs. Wonderful.<br>"Thank you, that was really bugging me."  
>Maybe hugged Gal, kissing her on the cheek.<p>

Gal smiled, though it was hardly trustworthy-looking. Not that May would notice.

"No problem."  
>She pushed up one of May's boobs. It had a wonderful feel to it, almost silklike in texture, nice and weighty. Gal kissed May on the lips, May retreating shyly.<p>

"May?"  
>"Yeah...?"<p>

Without asking the supposed question she'd set up she squeezed both of May's breasts. Her smile got bigger.  
>"Um, why do you enjoy that so much?"<br>"I like girls."  
>Gal kissed May's sternum.<p>

"You like it, right?"  
>"Well, it makes you happy, so yeah."<br>"Good."

She squeezed May's boobs together. May continued to blankly stare, looking certainly to approve f he situation but not like she knew why.


	2. Chapter 2

Gal smiled. Grace returned from the house, and was returned to her Pokeball. A confused Flannery left the house, ushering Gal and May in.

"Welcome, welcome."  
>She wore a confused expression...and clothes, but they wouldbn't be staying. Gal laughed inwardly, remembering the mischeivous seeds she'd sown.<p>

_Every time Gal snaps before and after a statement, you won't hear it but will obey it anyway, thinking it was your idea. If she starts a sentence with, "would you kindly", you'll hear it all and obey willingly. If she starts with "please", you will forget that part, remember the command, and perform it whether you want to or not._

Convoluted? Maybe. Fun? Hell yes.

"Um, I don't normally have people over. May's call was sudden..."  
>Gal smiled, snapping.<br>"May and I will undress now. Do not pay it mind and until I say otherwise, pretend we're still fully clothed." Gal snapped again, helping May get out of her clothes and then stripping herself. Flannery began cooking.

"So who's this?"  
>"Gal." May swooned.<br>"Heheh...okay. My names' Flannery."

Gal nodded. What to do first...an idea occurred to her. She snapped.

"Sit down and have May sit on your lap."  
>Gal snapped again.<p>

POV: Flannery

I realized I hadn't seen May in a while and discussion might be nice. Sitting down, I called her over. May obediantly sat in my lap. Gal seemed to be giving both of us a...really perverted stare. We both had all our clothes on, what the hell!?

"Hey, why the weird look?"  
>She just smiled. Her arm moved a few times and suddenly I felt really relaxed. Extremely. The stares were okay. Not worth fretting over. After all, May was in my lap.<p>

"Would you kindly allow May to undress you?"  
>Well, she did ask nicely. Sure, what the hell. May stood up, slipping her fingers under my shirt and lifting it off. She repeated the process with my undershirt, untied my bra, delightfully slid my pants off, and then finished. I felt...free.<p>

"Would you kindly make out with her?"  
>Not a bad idea. We locked tongues and, well, I spent a few minutes in heaven.<p>

"...Now reach under my skirt and massage."  
>Egh! Why would I...? Crap, my body was moving. I was already seated next to her...and doing as she asked. Egh, why was I...<p>

"It's funny cause you're already naked!"  
>I heard May behind me. Why was she so jovial about this?<p>

"You look angry."  
>"What's going on!?"<br>Her arm moved twice. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Gal was pretty, May liked her, she had nice breasts...

"Would you kindly come with me?"  
>What the hell, sure.<p> 


End file.
